


青春岁月的幻想曲

by Qcie



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF, The Children Act
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qcie/pseuds/Qcie
Summary: *一篇十分弱智的crossover和AU*假设Fiona有个儿子叫做Alex……而Adam在“斯托卡”的过程中阴差阳错的认识了Alex。





	青春岁月的幻想曲

*  
他又拨打了这个电话。  
My Lady……等待电话接通时他总会在心底里不断重复着咀嚼着这个字眼，期待着奇迹能在回铃音停下的一刻发生。Adam无法给心中的这份热诚和矛盾定性，从医院回来后他的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化。他的心里有一个声音告诉他这很好，他可以活下去了，每天醒来时还是能透过卧室的窗户看到准时出现的校巴，继续他住院之前选择的道路——又或者不去那么做。Adam的“早熟”所带来的冲动让他开始频繁的与父母发生争吵，就像是被压抑已久的大爆发一样。他知道自己的行为十分的怪异，但没有人可以告诉他怎么停下这些想法，Adam也只能让情绪来引导自己寻求解答，而在这一切荒谬的尝试之后，能寄予希望的只剩下这位有过一面之缘便改变了自己人生的法官大人。  
这个电话从未接通过，理所当然的。但他相信对方一定有听过自己的留言，这个推论给了他继续尝试的理由。Adam坐在公园的长椅上，膝盖上放着自己的双肩包，他攥紧了自己的手机，本以为又要被接入留言信箱的时候，薄薄的机身传来了一阵颤抖——

“你好。”

电话接通了，是个男生。有那么一瞬间Adam以为那是Fiona的丈夫，但他很快就排除了这个可能性，他有这个直觉。

“你好，”Adam心跳加速，他努力的按下声音里的颤抖，“我要找……”

“她手机落家里了。”男生慢悠悠地说，“你找她干嘛？你不像她平时会接触的那类人。还是说你是记者？我有很多她的爆料可以说，你有兴趣报道高等法院大法官的负面新闻吗？我现在有的是时间。”

这话让Adam有点不高兴：“我想你可能不知道，她专门来看过我，还救了我一命。并且我也不是什么记者，所以收起你的那些无中生有的坏话吧。”

“……”

没有回复了，但是他可以听到男生那边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，越来越近的人声有点像是争吵，Adam可以大概分辨出新进来的是一对男女，而女人一直试图让与Adam通话的男生把手机还给她——这个女人应该就是Fiona，通过失真的通讯线路和模糊的背景声Adam还是可以听出这个大法官说话时独特的优雅的声音。但是男生一直不愿意，Adam想让男生快点把电话给Fiona，没想到他居然挂断了电话。  
Adam生气的看着手机屏幕，第一次打通这个电话却被一个突然出现的男生给毁掉了，但与此同时他也开始疑惑：这个男生是谁？

*

在网络上能查到的信息不多，Adam仅知道的就是Fiona的丈夫是一名大学教授。他有想过那个男生可能是Fiona的朋友，但是同样的，这个男生也不像是会和Fiona有交集的人……  
这些心中的疑问没能让他忘记他最原始的目的，Adam把这个小插曲放到了一边。他去到了Fiona上班的地方，成功的见到了她……几乎可以预见的是，她收下了自己的信件，但还是选择拒绝他其他的请求。  
Adam觉得不甘，就在她转身的瞬间，他突然想到了一个方法。

“那个男生是和我一样的么！”在那个小小的拱门中间，Adam鼓起勇气对着那位迷人的女士喊道。

果然，她不得不转过身来面对他，脸上写满了疑惑，Adam走近几步，心中希望重新燃起。

“那天接到我电话的男生，他应该和我一样对吧？既然你可以帮助他，那我的疑问你是不是也可以解答？”Adam继续说道，“我也想像他一样和你一起生活，我不会打扰你的。”

Fiona Maye犹豫了，她灰蓝色的眼睛里有着一贯的隐忍和成熟女性的情感收敛，而Adam熟悉这种眼神。当初在加护病房时，她就多次露出这样的神情，这是她思考时的样子。

Adam觉得这次有希望了，但对方说出的真相却吓坏了他。

“那是我的孩子，他叫Alex。”看着彻底愣住的Adam，Fiona叹了口气，“回家吧，别让你父母担心。”

*

Adam没有放弃，他在一个很固执己见的年龄，这有助于他继续这样旁人眼里鬼鬼祟祟的跟踪，却无益于他对现状的思考和分析。  
所以在他知道Fiona的住址后，他还是按捺不住要去接近她的心思。现在他的疑问更多了，而他没有发现这些新的疑问渐渐的替代了他以前的疑问,，比如：接电话的男生——Alex,他真的是Fiona的孩子么。  
Adam来到Fiona的家门前——在Fiona出门后，他的直觉告诉他接起电话的神秘人将会是他探求真相路上的一个阻碍，所以他得先调查清楚，再寻求新的对策。  
他终于下定决心按门铃，隔着门他可以听到微弱的铃声，但是却迟迟没人来应门，也许是时机不对，现在家里没人。Adam意识到自己可能白来了一趟，不由得有点泄气，正准备走的时候，他发现背后站着一个人。

他吓了一跳，下意识地后退，撞在结实的门上，发出沉闷的撞击声。

“嗨。”短发的男生为Adam的莽撞而皱眉，他背着一个吉他箱子，倚在一旁看Adam，短袖露出的手臂上有着复杂凌乱的纹身，像Adam学校那些艺术生胡乱涂写的草稿，凌乱且不知所谓，但是令人印象深刻。

Adam深呼吸，告诉自己不要慌：“你刚刚一直在这？”

“我准备报警来着。”男生扬了扬手中的手机，漆黑的屏幕表示他刚刚说的只是一句笑话，而Adam只注意到了那个夸张的粉色手机壳。

Adam绞尽脑汁的思考对策。但那个男生只是瞥了他一眼，从他背的宝蓝色环保袋里拿出一串钥匙，他走到Adam跟前，突然停下，直勾勾的盯着Adam，深绿色的眼睛里倒映着不知所措强行镇定的Adam。Adam不知道这是不是眼前的男孩示威的一种方式，于是他站直了身子，做好了与之对抗的准备，并不幸地发现对方比自己高一截。

“你这样挡着我怎么开门。”男生无可奈何的说到，Adam这才意识到自己会错意，仓皇的退到一旁。他看着男生熟练地打开家门走进玄关，踢掉球鞋，摆放好自己身上所有的物件，最后他似乎是想起来了什么，转过身来看着愣在原地的Adam，皱起了眉。

“愣在那里干嘛，进来啊。”说话慢悠悠的男生——Alex不耐烦的催促着。

而Adam对上Alex那双漂亮通透的绿色眼睛后，决定拔腿就跑。

*

那之后Adam上网搜集了更多的信息，他把所有和Fiona有关的新闻都看了一遍，终于找到了一张Alex的照片。  
没有任何报道提及他和Fiona的关系，但是这张五年前的新闻照片里Alex确实作为一个“背景板”出现在Fiona身边，那时他的手上还没有那么多纹身，留着一团乱糟糟的卷发，看上去有些胆怯。可如果不是亲眼见过Alex在Fiona家进进出出，你不可能把他们联系到一起，这两母子长得一点也不像，更确切的说，Alex和他的父母都没有任何相似之处。  
他是绿眼睛。Adam将那张图片放到最大，对着那些模糊的像素拼起来的一点绿反复思考，企图在脑海中拼凑出什么来。

好像在哪里见到过那张脸。

与Alex的第二次相遇比Adam想象中的要来得更快。那一天Adam和父亲因为去教堂的事大吵一架，就干脆按照自己早就准备好的计划一路跟随Fiona来到伯明翰。下火车的时候天就暗了，等他赶到Fiona宴会举办的宅邸时，雨早就下得一塌糊涂了，他也因此被淋了个通透，但这熟悉的寒冷和黏腻感反而让他更加清醒，他曾经在病床上经历过这一切，被药物加快的新陈代谢促使你发汗，衣服湿了又干，却没有一丝温暖的感觉，羸弱的身体依靠医疗科技和上帝的安排做抗争，直到有人来打破他的自命不凡，直到他再也不知道自己的信仰是什么。

Adam看着眼前高大的建筑物，突然变得不知所措起来。

但是门自己打开了。开门的人显然也没有做好见到Adam的心理准备——至少Alex脸上惊讶的表情告诉了他这一点，他穿着一身西装，显然也是这次宴会的客人之一，但扯乱的衣襟和他右手多出的绷带告诉Adam事情并不简单。  
而Alex的身后是穿着墨绿色礼服的Fiona，她穿过呆住的Alex，让助理赶紧拿几块毛巾给淋湿的Adam，这个意外虽然让她一如既往的冷静沉着的脸上出现了一丝裂缝，可还没乱了她的分寸。Adam被她邀请进屋里，跟着看上去有点生气的Fiona走进一楼东侧的小会客厅。

Alex没有跟上来。进去前Adam没忍住回头看了他一眼，只看到了对方通红的眼睛。

*

这次的对话也没有改变结果，Fiona始终没有给他明确的答复，还决定要立刻把他送回家。Adam无法理解，但也没有别的方法。  
并且一个吻也没能解决这个问题。年长的女士只是略带慌张的推开了他，更加强硬的希望他平安回家。  
Adam一直看着她，直到坐上车，等他发现车里还有另外一个人时，对方已经让司机开车出发了。  
“你为什么要亲她？”Alex不带感情地问到。  
“不关你事。”再次经历挫折让Adam愈发暴躁，他突然很讨厌眼前这个说话慢吞吞的男孩，似乎他的每次计划都因为Alex的存在而失败，“你又为什么要上车？”  
“你进来的时候我本来就想走，这车是我叫的。而且，”Alex突然凑到Adam跟前，“我大概可以了解一下我未来的继父是一个怎么样的人？”  
“不是你想的那样！”  
“当然不可能是，你只是不小心失去平衡然后刚刚好撞到她嘴上。”Alex讽刺道，“别白费时间了。”

Adam语塞，因为事实是他确实并不清楚自己想要什么，他在寻求一个不知指向何物的答案，而他认为Fiona是唯一一个知晓这个答案的人。车里因为突然停下的对峙一下子安静了起来。他放弃挣扎，抱紧了自己的书包，失去了那些诗与歌与梦，他的行囊就只是一个单纯的可以提供安慰的抱枕。而身边的男生也缩起双手看向车窗外，任凭划过的路灯投进影影绰绰的灯光将他淹没，Adam发现他还穿着那套于他而言过于成熟的正装，散开的衬衫赤裸裸的露出Alex的胸脯和更多的Adam没有见过的纹身。  
他开始好奇Alex身上发生了什么。如果他仍相信主，相信命运，Alex就会被类比成那个插手他未来的先知，是他接起了那个电话，是他成为了Fiona决绝的理由之一，也是他叫来了这辆该死的出租车。  
于是就像Adam知道他的病魔会卷土重来一样，Adam觉得他日后的生活轨迹里也会不得不多出一颗叫Alex的卫星。

*

Alex帮背后那位身无分文的家伙买了一张火车票。他本来想着为他买一张远在另一节车厢的票一了百了，从此，只要这个跟踪他妈妈的疯子断了念头他们就再也不会遇上。而很糟糕的是，今晚最后一趟回伦敦的车只剩下这同一个卡座的票，而这个疯子看着也不像是死了心的样子，正十分哀怨的站在自己身后，Alex觉得自己的后背都要被他的视线射穿了。

“我之后会把钱还你的。”Adam不情不愿的挤出这么一句话,，似乎是完全无法忍受还要与Alex共处一个半小时。

这位叫Adam的男生前阵子很出名。不过不关心母亲工作的他从来没看过相关报道，他只知道她破例去看了一眼当事人，引起了很多媒体的揣测，但媒体每天都在揣测各种各样的东西，就是没揣测出他父母愈发不顺的婚姻生活。  
上车后他们分坐两侧，面对面的卡座中只隔了一张小小的用餐板，近得脚都可以轻易碰到。Adam坐下来后就蜷起来，把兜帽一戴，书包一抱就进入“假睡”状态，逃避接下来可能会发生的对话。  
Alex却很难不把视线放在他的身上，如果不是因为Adam正在“追求”他的母亲，他其实还挺喜欢Adam这个类型的，长得好看，就是傻了点。他不喜欢学校里那些总是满嘴金钱和权利的男生，他们总是想从Alex身上得到些什么，却从来不想给Alex想要的东西。  
Alex觉得如果自己的生活没有发生改变的话，他也应该能上普通的学校，和Adam这样的男生一起长大，他们会有这个年龄应该有的幼稚和冲动，能因为一点点希望就从伦敦跑到伯明翰去找一个身份地位如此悬殊还只有一面之缘的女人对话。贵族学校里的男生不会爱人，他们只会保护自己，而Adam恰恰相反，他像扑火的飞蛾，永远都只能看到眼前的光看不到自己，所以他总是把自己往危险的边缘推。

“我打赌那是你的初吻。”Alex说的时候还在观察Adam抿紧的薄唇和下巴那一颗标志性的痣。

Adam果然生气了，他睁眼看向Alex，像一只准备攻击的猫：“很可惜并不是。但你看起来像是刚经历了很不美好的第一次然后被女孩揍了一顿。”

Alex反应了一会才意识到他暗示的是自己凌乱的衣服，他立刻像条件反射一样扣紧了所有的扣子，抱紧双手缩在自己的卡座上。Adam显然是被他的应激反应吓到了，他看向Alex的眼里写满了疑惑。

“你还好吗？”Adam试探性地问道，“你在发抖……”

Alex没法回答，他没法处理这些信息。Adam企图接近他，但是被他躲开了，Adam想去找乘务寻求帮助，Alex伸出一只手死死地抓住他不让他去，僵持了一会，在Adam仿佛保证自己不会告诉别人后才松手。  
但是Adam转身问邻座的老太太要了一份报纸，并开始读了起来。男孩用清脆的嗓音念着上面的时事新闻，一开始，这些声音并没有被Alex的大脑吸收和处理，但渐渐地，他从噩梦里逃了出来，他好奇的看着念报纸的男孩，Adam那还带着一点湿气的头发依旧乱糟糟的团在上面，但是他看起来有什么地方不一样了——

他让Alex心跳加速。

“好点了？”Adam放下报纸，“我小时候哭着不肯停的时候，爷爷就是这么干的。”

Alex点点头，没打算说谢谢。

接下来的时间里他们相安无事。出站后他们走到了不得不分别的地点，Adam有些尴尬，显然还在因为今晚的事情而沮丧，但也挥了挥手表示道别。

Alex意识到这一刻他们离得很近。

于是他上前一步，吻住了Adam。

男孩的唇是温暖的，但有那么一瞬间，他们都愣住了。Alex没想到自己真的这么做了，而Adam则是因为这个意外僵在原地不知所措，一直单肩挎着的背包默不作声地滑到了地面，时间就那样短暂的为他们停滞着。

下一秒整点报时的钟声响起，仙女教母的魔法消失，Alex被猛地往后推了一把，雨后湿滑的地面让他失去了平衡，他摔倒在地，右手的伤处受到了二次伤害，疼痛让他的大脑一片空白。

Adam在说着些什么，他刚刚被吻过的嘴正在开合着发出声响，这些声响混合成的句子像铁链一样将Alex锁在了原地。他愣愣的跌坐在原处，看着Adam惊慌失措地捡起地上的书包，仓皇逃离。

Alex不记得自己是怎么回到家里的，但直到他因为疲惫而睡着，Adam情绪复杂的声音也没能从他的脑海里逃离出去。

“同性恋是有罪的！”


End file.
